


【翻譯】似曾相識

by SeijiShun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony中心向, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 兒童家暴, 自省, 虐, 變小孩子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun
Summary: Tony才七歲但他學習的很快，夢終究會醒來。





	【翻譯】似曾相識

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déjà Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457614) by [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi). 

> 這篇拖了好幾年才動真是對不起QQQ

一腳踢在腹部上的疼痛讓 Tony 醒了過來。

他悶哼一聲，蜷縮起身子試著思考。

「起來 ! 」又一腳襲來。「你知道你不准在這兒的。」

他不可以，他是知道的。他知道他倒在他父親的工作室地上可他也知道他不在那裡，他本來在 Bruce 的實驗室，他們準備好了要──

「你聾了嗎 ! 」那一踢讓他深吸一口氣，而 Tony 的身體比起現在還沒完全回來的意識還要先做出反應。

在他父親把他推出工作室時，他明白了。

他回來了。

* * *

但其實他什麼地方都沒有去。

他沒有失蹤， Jarvis 早餐時還有看見他，三個小時前的事而已。他沒有穿著 Clint 買給他的衣服。他手指上的彩色 OK 蹦也不見了，口袋裡也沒有螺絲起子。

那天晚上當他縮在被窩裡時回到那個家可能只是一場夢而已，但隔天早上醒來他仍然在宅邸裡時，他知道不是夢了。

不管那些時光跟那些人是什麼，那才是一場夢。

而夢醒了。

Tony 才七歲但他學習的很快，夢終究會醒來。

* * *

但是，夢會殘存。

那讓他很疼，他知道他是孤單一個人可不知怎麼的這比以前還難受。他已經習慣一個人了，這就是人生運行的方式。現在他明白那不是真的，那只是 Tony 的人生運行的方式。

他做著白日夢，然後試著想記下來，有時候的夢很快樂。

接著有天晚上，沒有多想，晚餐時他問了他能不能多喝點湯。

他的父親讓他餓了兩天，每一餐都要坐在雙親身邊，看著他空空如也的盤子。然後父親抓到 Jarvis 偷偷塞給他食物時， Tony 被鎖在衣櫃裡一整天。

他沒有再看到 Jarvis 。

夢境，他學到，是很危險的東西。

* * *

有時候他會不小心說溜嘴，這邊一點那邊一點小事，像是他父親在取悅客人時笑出聲或是下意識說出他的想法。

最糟的是，一些意外發生時，他的父親會對他吼著那句老話，「就連美國隊長都會覺得你是廢物。」

接著有史以來第一次不是羞愧或是要壓垮他的罪惡感衝上表面，而是憤怒，然後 Tony 在他反應過來之前開口。「才不會， Steve 說過我是英雄 ! 」

他不知道那是不是真的，他不是很記得夢裡的情境了但他覺得是。「 Steve 才不會喜歡你。」那些話裡有著重量，就像是 Tony 終於相信那是真的一樣。

他在醫院裡待了三天然後跛著腿一個月。到最後他開始遺忘起 Steve 的名字。

* * *

回到寄宿學校時他決定那一切都只是幻想。那支隊伍 ( 他們有個名字 …) 只是他亂想的。 Tony ，腦袋裡只想著機器人和火箭和車子決定他需要想些人性化的東西，所以才把那些捏造出來的。

這裡沒有遊戲或玩具，沒有人會唱歌哄他睡覺，沒有擁抱或揹著他繞圈圈，也沒有歡笑聲和實驗可以做。 Tony 不能只做 Tony 。而哭泣是愚蠢的。

Stark 家族的人是鐵打的。

* * *

某種意義上來說寄宿學校比在家還糟糕。

他忘記那只是一場夢的那一年，有天他說了有關會說話的房子和大型綠色怪物的事情後，突然間他不再只是個大家忽略的書呆子而是變成大家都討厭的怪胎。

被揍沒有那麼糟糕，他也能無視那些揶揄，但那些惡作劇...他試著不去想那個，或是希望她(Tash...)能保護他。

夏天過完之後，是時候要回到學校了，而Tony第一次逃家。幾個小時之後他被找到然後被送回父親身邊。

學期開始時他的手臂上裹著石膏。

* * *

下一次他試著逃跑時他十歲，而且受夠學校了。

如果他以為大家覺得他瘋了的時候已經夠糟了，當他比其他同學還要年輕四歲又比全部的人聰明時他發現這還要更慘。

他躲在附近的小鎮三天直到有人認出他來。

父親沒有來接他。

那一年他花上大多的時間躲在通風孔裡(「那真的不是鳥巢...」)但他還是有出來吃東西和去上課。

有一天，他被三個同班同學圍住時他決定反擊。他輸了，輸得很慘，還得去把裂開的嘴唇縫起來。

他還是會一直反擊的。

* * *

他的父親給他一張信用卡和警告之後就把他扔到麻省理工。

他十四歲了而他的父親大多時候仍舊忽視他。

Tony恨他自己真的希望父親至少能再在乎他到願意打他。

他捲入更多打架，他喝醉，他吸毒，被逮捕，跟人上床，如果可以的話，他把自己弄得更糟糕。

然後，他認識了Rhodey。

* * *

Tony吐在James Rhodes身上，不只一次。喝醉時他試過攻擊他，辱罵他還試著想親他。

Rhodey還是留在他身邊。

有人陪伴在他身邊的感覺很奇怪，而這讓他感到惱怒的疼痛，他幾乎快忘記渴望的感覺了。

他緊抓著Rhodey，即使內心伸出，到最後，這都會消失。

友情，或是對Tony Stark來說是友情，都不長久。

* * *

也許是那種令人作嘔的感覺，那知道所有事物都會到盡頭的認知，驅使他去創造出DUMM-E(笑聲、金屬爪子、伸出、笨...)。

一個星期的咖啡因作用和建造和瘋狂的編碼但他完成了。DUMM-E。不完美的完美。真實的，不是夢，在這裡。

留在這裡。

* * *

他不知道該怎麼面對父母去世的消息。

母親是個裝滿琴酒和空虛、分心的雙眼的玻璃杯。

父親很失望。

Tony唯一知道的是他是個失敗品。

* * *

這幾個(不斷的喝醉、喝得太多了)月裡他開始編碼，日復一日的。

他沒有離開他的公寓而他很絕望。他需要做這個，需要填補那空虛，需要在他像以前那些捏造出的夢境一樣消逝之前抓住什麼。

八個月之後 J.A.R.V.I.S. 啟動了。

當他第一次開口說話時，那一丁點的鄉愁就這麼消失而Tony又能夠呼吸了。

* * *

Pepper出現時Tony仍是一團糟。不過比起Rhodey認識他時和他開始為SI工作時都好上很多了，但他還是破損的。

Pepper深深地看他一眼就讓Tony知道她看透了他的內心，也知道Tony Stark已經無藥可救了。

她還是嘗試了。

不會有用的。當一切結束時，一定會結束時，會以淚水做結束。

* * *

Tony從阿富汗全身粉碎的回來時發現自己渴望著那破損的自己。

* * *

Yinsen死了，Pepper差點死掉，他殺了Obie。

夢境不會長久。

* * *

「我是鋼鐵人。」

他有著那奇怪、半存在的記憶，有誰、曾經說過他是英雄。

* * *

當然，這並不長久。

鈀中毒不是一個死掉的好方式。

他沒有告訴Rhodey或Pepper，取而代之的是他安靜的計畫著。

他們值得所有的一切。

畢竟，他們留下來了。

* * *

他認識了Natalie Rushman而那親吻在他額頭上的若有似無的觸感和細語的外國語句，讓他馬上信任她。

即使之後，他被她用針筒戳和知道她的真實姓名，也沒有改變他的想法。

而那份信任感，比起其他東西，都讓他感到害怕。

Tony Stark不跟人玩信任遊戲。就算只有一點也是。

* * *

Pepper和Rhdoey還是離開了，但這沒關係。Tony逼他們的，但他們還是回來了。

他拯救了大家也得到心儀的女孩。

即使，他知道幸福快樂的日子並不存在。

* * *

他回到紐約(不是那個宅邸，永遠都不是那宅邸)然後為自己建造了一座大樓。像是回到家一樣的感覺很奇怪，就像是他終於想辦法從他父親的回憶中拯救紐約一樣。

接著Coulson帶著一堆資料和即將到來的末日前來拜訪。

Tony希望他能有那個餘力感到驚訝。

* * *

跟一個北歐神對打卻讓他完全不擔心的感覺很怪。即使他被雷擊中和Thor的鎚子打中也是。

Tony開著玩笑，帶著微笑(「高一點!高一點!」高速的風劃過臉龐，飛翔，紅色披風，一抹微笑...)對著雷神還擊和戰鬥。

* * *

他一把眼神移到Bruce身上，他就想擁抱他。

Tony Stark不抱人的。這不是他擅長的事。所以，他稱讚Bruce，還有他超讚的另一個人格。然後，Bruce開口說話時，Tony更想抱他了。

他把持住自己然後給他藍莓作為替代，但那感覺沒有消失。

* * *

美國隊長恨他。

這筆他想的還傷人，像是他被背叛一樣。

Tony不認識這個男人，不完全是，沒有比漫畫裡或是父親訴說的故事更多的認識。

為了證明那點，他回擊，就像在學校裡，不在乎他會不會贏，不在乎他有多受傷。

畢竟，他一直都知道美國隊長覺得他是廢物。

* * *

他把Clint送上大樓樓頂時他想著騎馬打仗和水槍大戰。

他一定是什麼時候撞到頭了。

但，他仍是幫忙注意著弓箭手。不知怎麼的，Tony知道他從高處掉下來只是時間的問題而已。

* * *

然後他在太空裡死亡。

* * *

之後，雖然他還因為蟲洞帶給他的寒冷和嚇人的寂靜中顫抖，沙威瑪的味道像是回到家。

一個他不太記得的記憶悄悄滑進位置裡。

* * *

大家分散後離開，接著又一個一個的全都回來。

他們已經是復仇者了但現在他們變成一支隊伍。

朋友。

Steve向他道歉。

Tony希望他有勇氣做一樣的事。

相反的，他邀請大家住進來。

大家同意時他真心感到驚訝。

* * *

Pepper是離開了，或是回到馬里布。

他們不再是一起了而Tony喝醉了好幾天。

對於自己的幸福快樂結局他是對的，但即使Pepper走了她並沒有真的離開他。她打電話，她關心著。

她依然是他朋友而她仍試著想修好他。

但她太接近了。

Tony明白，他不想也把她弄壞。

* * *

接著，幾個月後，他站穩腳步然後和Pepper說話時不再感到胸口的空洞時，Loki在一場戰鬥中對他邪笑接著將他的茅指向他。

打中他時，Tony明白了，原來那一切不是夢。

* * *

十七天後他在Stark大樓中自己的床上醒來，同時七歲的自己也在父親的工作室地板上醒來。

* * *

他記得所有的事。

他記得在Steve的肩上大哭，Natasha唱歌給他聽，Bruce抱緊他，Thor帶著他飛行，Clint在通風孔裡陪他玩捉迷藏， J.A.R.V.I.S. 穩定而冷靜的聲音。

他記得他們照顧著他，發現他的父親並沒有做好他的工作，不斷地向他保證，告訴他他是個英雄。

他記得他學著相信他們。一點一滴地向他們敞開心房，允許自己笑出聲和玩樂。當個孩子。

快樂的存在著。

他記得愛著他們。

然後他記得失去他們。

* * *

他一直都知道夢終究會醒。

但是，顯然，有時候夢會回來。

然後有時候，夢會成真。


End file.
